


Oceans Between Us

by archmaestergilly



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: Long distance friendship is hard enough, but then they start pining for each other too...





	Oceans Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEagleGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/gifts).



> A short five sentence ficlet inspired by and written for Ari (TheEagleGirl). Originally posted on Tumblr.

They have known each other since forever, orbiting around the same circle yet never truly collided, not until his going away party, where they somehow ended up as the only two sober people, talked almost all night, and may or may not make out in the couch.

But then Jon’s gone, and two months later she too left Winterfell, so Sansa convinced herself that that night was merely a lapse of judgement, and was surprised when he called her one day, not a month later, with the words ‘I miss you’ laced in his voice.

What began as occasional texts and late night phone calls developed into full-bloom friendship, and soon he became the first person she called for every little thing, from the weird caramel latte she got from that new coffee shop, to the anxiety and insecurities she felt on some days; from Margaery’s flower arrangements to her deepest dreams – he knew it all.

She only realized how deep she falls for him when, after listening about his particularly shitty day, she found herself impulsively clearing the calendar and booking a plane ticket across the oceans to give him a proper hug. 

The ticket eventually made its way to the trash can because the next morning, she saw him sat on the floor in front of her door, a backpack beside him, a relief smile on his face, and the words 'I love you’ spilled from his lips in-between his pepper kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are a nice and sweet cake!


End file.
